In Blood, Bonded
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Vampires exist! When a series of brutal homicides rock Death City,  a skeptical detective with a tragic past and a vampire  must team up. Who is the Death City Vampire, how is Shingami-sama involved and who is the pink haired girl who dreams of darkness?


In Blood, Bonded

Prologue

The night air felt good to Kid. Something about the way it brought about the different scents and emotions of darkness made him feel alive. Kid loved night as much as he loved symmetry, cursing the day as if it was a mangy cur begging for scraps. Looking out the window he saw the moon casting a faint silver light over Death City its glow haunting and powerful. He then turned and looked at the girl lying on the bed and admired his handiwork.

"Not bad Liz," Kid said, "Your blood was sweeter than normal today." Liz Thompson lay there listless. Kid's recent feeding made her weary; all she could manage was a moan. He brushed back her hair revealing the two red splotches where he had sank his fangs into her flesh. Her skin, pale and soft, glowed in the light he almost wanted to make love to her right there. He held back, saving his pent up erotic energy for the one he truly desired. He crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, willing his hard-on down, taming the savage beast. As sleep began to onset he whispered his beloved's name and dreamt.

To an average person who follows the trends in media, vampires are whiny youths who sparkle in the sunlight, hold grudges against werewolves, and woo awkward girls that eventually give birth to the vampire's child. If one were to really know the truth about them then their hearts would race like an antelope in the Serengeti. Vampires can exist anytime, anywhere. In the sun they do not sparkle but in fact can turn a nice golden brown if they really spend time out there. They do not always have to have blood; a steak cooked rare or anything with a red color can make a well-conditioned vampire last for a few hours in between feedings. The most important thing is that even though they seem like us they are in fact savage predators and we are just a welcome food source. It has been that way since the dawn of time and so it shall remain until the end.

Memories, violent and savage like razor wire stormed in and out of Maka's mind. He had put up a good front, claiming to be a shinigami and training people like her and her boyfriend Soul to be warriors against evil. The truth was far worse. Maka's mom and dad, their bodies pale save for the blood around their slit throats, her tears as she held the old teddy bear at her side and her sob choked voice screaming, "Mommy" and "Daddy". He had killed them because they knew what he was, evil. A vampire of immense power, and strength was running Shibusen Academy, feeding on victims at will. She knew she had trained her weapon well, a scythe honed to razor sharp precision to destroy a vampire. When she struck down the skull masked vampire she felt peace, yet the memories of that night remained fresh. They were still out there, vampires, killers; she would not rest till they were all dead.

"Maka?" Soul said. Shaking her awake, rousing her from her nightmare.

"Soul? What is it?" Maka said.

"The chief called. There has been another murder, Broadway and 49th. He wants us there ASAP. Maka flicked on the light and stared at the clock. 12:46 AM, another night, another crime in the city of death, she got up and began to dress herself, watching Soul out of the corner of her eye. Both holstered their guns and walked out the door, not knowing what the night could bring.

Crona looked at the TV. "The Death City Vampire" had struck again. In between the chaos of the story the reporter squeezed in factoids about the growing "Vamp's Rights" movement and the upcoming house bill that would make vampires citizens. Crona couldn't focus though, try as she might she couldn't stop thinking about him. His black hair, his honey colored eyes and the way he smiled at her. He had been in her dreams every night, the past two years he had appeared. She felt the wetness between her thighs grow at the thought of him, his power, and his beauty. She remembered the coffin, she remembered his scent. How could it be a dream, how could her mind create such vivid images, was he real? She shut off the TV and sat the remote on her night table. Clicking off the light she fell into her dream world. He was there waiting for her, his hand outstretched. Taking it she could feel the icy chill of his skin, as a dark melody played on strings not seen attached to instruments invisible. Dancing, she felt his breath on her neck and his voice whispering in her ear.

"I love you, my beloved angel." The dream man said. She held him close feeling his lean body near her small frame. "Soon you will be mine." He said.

"When, and who are you?" Crona said.

"I am yours and you are mine. Someday I will show myself. Till then let us dance in this heavenly dream until the flames of hell consume us. "The dream man said. Crona did not argue, and she let herself become enraptured in the fantasy.

Together, miles apart and bound by sleep, the vampire and his beloved danced and dreamed in peace unknowing of the real world's terror and the evil they both knew.

TBC


End file.
